Seashells
by Mewknight
Summary: Based off of my Love Potion story. It's Valentine's Day and Howl wanted to give something special to his special someone. Not what he was expecting. HowlXFuji. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Seashells

"N-no…! No…th-this can't be…!" Fujimoto stared at this glass ball in his hands, showing him these weird lettering that only he could seem to read. It was a slightly warm spring day up on the surface, but in a certain red head's home, dark clouds seem to follow the wizard.

His daughters watched their distraught father with worry as he began to pace, "Nononono…I-I can't be….pr-pregnant…!" He spat out the word as if there was a bad taste in his mouth as he bit his bottom lip.

He continued to pace as he mumbled, "…I have to tell…nononono…she'll tell Sophie…I'll never hear the end of it…!" Fujimoto placed the glass ball on a nearby desk as grey orbs grew wide, his hands shakily caressing the bubble home of his daughters, "…W-what am I going to do…?"

XxXxXxXxX

Howl hummed happily as he eyed the different colored flowers being sold at an open flower cart.

Soon his eyes caught this blue and red rose with a touch of purple in the middle, "I'll take that one!" He told the florist confidently as he quickly took out his wallet from his back pocket.

The florist smiled warmly as she placed a wrinkled hand on the raven haired's own, "It's alright dearie. It's on the house," She paused to wink, a glimmer of mischief in her old eyes, "Have a wonderful Valentine's Day~!"

Howl grinned as he gave her a quick nod, his heart overflowing with joy, ""Will do miss!"

The florist chuckled as a little color dusted her cheeks, "Oh, go on dear before I change my mind." Howl gave her a big smile as he bowed before he took off like a rabbit toward the beach.

XxXxXxXxX

"Fuji!" Howl called out through the underwater home in a sing-song voice as he walked through empty hallways and staircases.

Once he got to the main room, he called out the red head's name again, "Fujimoto~!" With a frown, he noticed Fujimoto's daughters were clustered on the opposite side of their bubble dome with no red head in sight.

"Fuji…?" Howl whispered as he slowly walked around the dome, gasping a litte as he found the other wizard curled up on the floor with his hands covering his face.

"Fujimoto!" The raven haired gathered his lover into his arms as he tried to pry the red haired's hands away from his face.

"Fuji…what's wrong?" Blue orbs shined with unshed tears as he ran his fingers through red locks, giving up on trying to pull away the hands that were covering those beautiful gray eyes. Fujimoto turned his head away from his lover as he mumbled something incoherent.

Howl cocked his head to the side, "What…?"

The red head slowly removed his hands from his face as he sniffled, rubbing a little at his red puffy eyes, "…I-I…!" The raven haired patiently waited for his lover as he comfortingly ran his fingers through the other man's hair, trying to keep himself from frowning.

With a gulp and a shaky breath, Fujimoto continued, "…I-I'm…pregnant…!" Tears began to fall as the red head buried his face into Howl's chest.

"W-what?" Howl's jaw dropped as his heart stuttered a little.

With a cry, Fujimoto's shoulders shook violently, mumbling into his lover's chest like there's no tomorrow, "I-I know you don't want it! I-I mean…haha…! My daughters…! I-I…y-you don't h-have to…! W-we can always let…."

The raven haired wrapped his arms around Fujimoto's shoulders as he rubbed his lover's back, whispering comforting words into the red head's ear, "Shh…it's alright Fuji… That's not what I meant."

Fujimoto raised his head a little as he sniffled, "…Wha…?"

Howl softly smiled as he cupped the red head's cheek with a hand, "We will take care of it. Together." With a watery smile, Fujimoto shed newly fresh tears of not sadness, but of joy as he and the raven haired shared a passionate kiss.

"Here's your gift. Happy Valentine's Day~" Howl pulled out the blue and red rose seemingly out of nowhere as he wiped some tears away with his thumb.

Fujimoto chuckled as he placed the raven haired's hand on his stomach, "Happy Valentine's Day, my love."

XxXxXxXxX

Author's Note: YAY! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! XDD Sorry. It's short and a little rushed. XP Just something based off of a drawing on DA, but sadly that person's account is inactive and can't access the drawing. D: Well, hope you like it! And hope you have a fun (and loving perhaps? XDD) Valentine's Day! XDD


	2. Baby It's You

Baby It's You

"Ach...!" Fujimoto gagged as he clung to the rim of a big potion bowl. Everything was spinning around him as he couldn't quite understand why he was throwing up, since he hardly ate. He usually never felt hungry, being "God of the Sea" and all. But since recently receiving the news of his pregnancy, he has tried eating some substances, which ended him being in his long-under used toilet or a potion bottle/bowl.

As he threw up more chunks, he hesitantly ran a hand lightly across his stomach. The "big news" was still sinking in. He wasn't showing yet, but he could feel his clothes getting a little bit tighter each day.

"Ugh...everything's spinning..." Fujimoto mumbled after his stomach calmed down, for the most of it as he gingerly sat down, closing his eyes tightly. He dared to move as he carefully took deep breaths, his lungs burning and his hair and skin was wet with sweat. He could vaguely hear his girls whimpering through the thick fog in his head as he could feel his body slowly slip to the floor, exhaustion slamming into him like a hammer. He though he heard a voice in the distance, but as he slipped into unconsciousness, he didn't have the energy to care who the mysterious voice belonged to.

XxXxXxXxX

Food smells wafted throughout the Jenkins' as Sophie took her time walking down the stairs, rubbing away the sleepiness from her eyes. Sounds of Markl and Morgan's laughter greeted her from their spot at the table, making her smile. As she took her own seat at the table, she watched Howl hum to himself as he was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning darling!" The raven haired grinned as he looked over his shoulder at the silver haired.

Sophie giggled as she watched her husband place a plate of delicious-looking food in front of her, bouncing her baby boy on one knee, "Happy Mother's day, love."

"Aw, thank you honey!" She hummed happily as she shared a kiss with her lover. She heard Markl groan with disgust as Heen joined in with a raspy whine, bringing forth another giggle from her throat.

"So what do you want to do today?" Blue eyes sparkled with glee as Howl sat next to his wife. The room was filled with more laughter as the boys began to play with their food.

XxXxXxXxX

Fish began to cluster around a huge ball of light as said light hovered around Fujimoto's castle. Soon the ball of light transformed into a beautiful red haired woman in a long flowing white dress. She floated towards one of the big round bubble windows, her eyes sparkled as she looked for the familiar red haired. Amber orbs widened as Granmamare pounded on the bubble window with a fist, telepathically screaming her husband's name as she watched the blue stripped suit man fall as gracefully as a flower.

_"FUJIMOTO!"_

XxXxXxXxX

A shiver ran through Howl's core as the raven haired took in a sharp breath, glancing behind him as he thought he heard a distant scream.

"Howl, what's wrong?" Sophie touched her husband's arm as she looked up at him with worry. They were in the middle of shopping at the farmer's market when Howl just completely stopped walking.

"...I...I have to do something." Blue eyes glazed over as Howl took off, running back to the way they came from.

"Howl!" Sophie called out after the retreating back of her lover, adding over her shoulder, "Take care of Morgan, Markl!" The brunette quickly nodded as he held onto his younger brother's hand.

"What just happened...?"

XxXxXxXxX

"Ugh..." Fujimoto groaned as he stretched, his stiff muscles painfully protesting against his movements. He kept his eyes tightly shut, still feeling a little bit dizzy as he slowly sucked in a breath. His fingers brushed over soft material as he flexed his fingers, realizing that he wasn't laying on the hard cold floor anymore.

"Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice spoke from somewhere on his right side as he heard water being poured into a glass container.

As he carefully pried his eyes open, blue clear eyes and raven hair came into view, "Here, you must be parched."

"H-Howl...?" Fujimoto's voice cracked as he gratefully took the glass of water, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh...was in the neighborhood and had wanted to see you." Howl grinned as he sat on the edge of the bed. The red head noticed that they were in his study/bedroom.

"Howl-" Sophie poked her head into the room, making Fujimoto jump.

"Aaand she came along~" The raven haired chuckled as the silver haired gave him a glare.

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" Sophie smiled sweetly as Howl tensed, knowing that look.

"No, no, no, I'm fine." Fujimoto gave the silver haired a sheepish smile as he leaned back onto his pillows, trying to will away the exhaustion he was feeling.

"Are you sure?" She blinked, a frown tugging at the corner of her lips. Fujimoto nodded. He opened his mouth to reply when something moved in the corner of his eye.

"Granmamare?" The red head breathed, seeing his wife's smiling face in the room's bubble window.

"I think she wants to talk to you." Blue eyes sparkled in the ocean's light as he grinned, his head motioning toward the window. Fujimoto nodded once as he took his time getting out of bed, still feeling a little tired. He shakily walked over to the window as Granmamare was smiling brightly up at him, pointing up to the sky with her index finger. The red head raised an eyebrow as he, with the help of Howl, walked up to where his submarine was being held.

XxXxXxXxX

"...Good evening Gramamare." The sky was turning a pink-ish purple when Fujimoto and Howl drove the submarine up to the surface. There weren't many fishermen out, which sort of relieved the blue-stripped man. The raven haired waited in the submarine, giving the couple some space.

"You look so pale Fujimoto." Granmamare sadly smiled as she rubbed Fujimoto's cheek, and the rest of his body, comfortingly with her big hand.

"...Just caught the flu. Nothing serious...stupid humans..." The red head grumbled as he nibbled on some salt crackers Sophie had packaged in a bag. He was kneeling down on the front deck of his ship, as he still didn't trust his legs. Granmamare nodded as her eyes watched him in disbelief.

After a moment, she reverted into her small self, clasping her hand over his, "Fujimoto, I want you to know that I'll always love you."

"...What are you getting at...?" His heart gave a painful leap as he gripped his wife's hands.

"I know that you are in good hands." Granmamare had a sad smile on her face as she turned back into her bigger form, blending into the ocean. She nodded her head towards the boat as she floated back to one of Fujimoto's windows again, seemingly talking to someone. The red head shivered as he had an idea to whom his wife was talking to.

"Oi! Fuji!" Howl called as he stuck his head out of the submarine window, "It's getting late!" A relieved smile bloomed on the blue-stripped man's face as Fujimoto, with a surprising sense of renewed energy, ran back to the raven haired's side.

Howl caught the red head before he collapsed at his feet, "Woah! Are you alright?"

"Never been better!" Fujimoto giggled as he clung to the raven haired's shirt, his gray eyes bright as he continued to nibble on his soda crackers.

Howl chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his lover, "Come on, let's go home."

XxXxXxXxX

"How are you feeling?" Howl buried his nose in his lover's re locks as he held the wizard in his lap, running his hand comfortingly over Fuji's stomach while they relaxed in the red head's bed. Once they had entered Fujimoto's castle, Sophie had a plate full of light snacks ready, which the red head happily ate.

"Hmm..." Fujimoto hummed with satisfaction as he put the last of his snacks in his mouth. The raven haired laughed to himself as he placed a kiss on the red head's head.

"Is everything alright in here? Do you want anything else?" Sophie poked her head in the doorway as she blinked innocently.

After almost jumping out of bed from the "disturbance," Howl chuckled, "I think we're fine."

"Ok." The raven haired heard giggled behind the door as he watched his wife leave. Howl frowned as he titled his head in confusion.

"Hmmm...tired..." Fujimoto murmured as he buried his face in his lover's chest.

Howl heartedly laughed, "I'm sure you are! Come here." The raven haired moved himself so they laid flat on the bed, his arms wrapped around the red head in a warm cocoon.

After a moment, Howl said in a low voice, "Are you still awake?"

"Mrmm..."Fujimoto mumbled as he buried his face deeper into the other man's chest.

The raven haired chuckled, "Happy...'Father's' Day." He carefully said, knowing that something could go wrong with the red haired's (recent) pregnancy hormones. He pulled out a big red heart box seemingly out of nowhere as he placed it inbetween them. Fujimoto ignored him as the raven haired noticed his lover's breathing was beginning to slow. Howl sighed as he placed something in his mouth, titled the red haired's chin with an index finger and gave his love a passionately deep kiss.

"Mmm...!" Grey eyes opened wide as his mouth opened automatically. He felt something warm and soft touch his tongue as he swallowed, his mouth quickly filling with a strong sweet flavor.

"What is this...?" Fujimoto mumbled after they broke the kiss.

"Chocolate." Howl smirked as he opened the box to show the red head its contents, "Happy 'Father's' Day, Fujimoto."

Fujimoto opened his mouth to correct him, but instead he smiled, "Happy 'Father's' Day beautiful." He caught Howl's mouth in another passionate kiss as he wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's neck. The raven haired laughed as he quickly closed the chocolate box, tossing the box clumsily aside before it spilt all over them; not that he would have minded.

In the background, Sophie and Granmamare continue to giggle, "They'll never learn." The red haired shook her head in disbelief as she stood inside the castle with a jellyfish-looking umbrella over her, seemingly keeping her hair floating in non-existent water.

In the silver haired's mind, she still couldn't understand how Granmamare and Fujimoto could live underwater _and_ on land as she crossed her arms across her chest, "Do they not know any decency?"

They bursted into laughter as Granmamare pulled out a camera out of her dress, "I've still got this camera~"

Sophie snickered as her brown eyes flashed mischievously, "Ooohoho~ Let's add to our collection!" Flashes began to go off as the couple in the other room continued to ravage each other, oblivious to their surroundings. The sun finally disappeared into the sea as brightly lit stars twinkled against the dark night sky.

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: Urg...sorry it's suppper late XP No lemon, sorry :P Not much fluff either XD If you're wondering where Markl went, they went home XDD Well hope you like this and hope I'll get the next chappy done sooner XP Have a great day! XDD


	3. Sitting By the Fireplace

Sitting By the Fireplace

On a warm, dark wintery evening, the fishermen's boat were heavily decorated with tinsel and Christmas lights, looking like the Ghost of Christmas Present had flown by. The fishermen and their families were all snuggled in their homes, cuddling up in front of their fireplaces and enjoying some hot cocoa.

Deep under the icy water, which hasn't yet frozen fully, a warm glow illuminated a certain red head's home as candles burned in almost every window the sea wizard had owned. There was a fireplace made out of stones in the main area of the house as a tall pine tree stood by the fireplace. A warm red couch and matching armchair circled around the blazing fire, casting dark shadows along the walls.

Fujimoto hummed as he crept up to a lone dark figure sitting at his desk, slipping his arms around the figure's waist. He frowned when said figure didn't flinch.

"What are you doing?" Fuji rested his chin on his lover's shoulder as he peered at what said lover was working on.

"I'm trying to remember the stretch-and-pull spell...for the clothes you want to...you know...keep for later on..." Howl scratched his head in frustration as he stuck his tongue out, mumbling a little while tapping his pencil on the desk.

Fujimoto chuckled, running his hands down the raven haired's burgundy sweater, "Come and take a break~ You shouldn't be stressing at this time of night."

Howl grunted then sighed, smirking, "Alright." The red head slipped his hand into the raven haired's, leading his lover over to their sofa by the fireplace. Howl craddled Fuji in his lap as he wrapped his arms around the red haired's waist, placing his hands on his lover's soft swell under a red and white sweater. The raven haired nuzzled Fujimoto's neck as he buried his nose in red locks. The red haired smiled as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"I love you so much..." Howl growled as he sighed contently.

Fujimoto giggled as he shifted to get more comfortable, "I love you Howl..." He moved to the side a little and captured Howl's lips in a heated kiss as he held the raven haired's face with his hands. Howl moaned as he slipped his tongue into the red head's open mouth, slipping his cold hands under Fujimoto's sweater.

The red head shivered, hissing, "You're hands are so cold..."

Howl chuckled, slipping his hands out from under Fuji's sweater then putting them around his lover's torso, "Then why don't we get warm and toasty in our bed?"

Fujimoto grinned, moaning, "Yes."

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: Aww so short XP I know it has a sort of Christmas-y feel to it, but it's still snowying in some places...XDD And it is so cold right now! :3 Annnddd I didn't put up a FujiHowl Christmas story yet so... XDD I know there's not much going on in this chapter, sorry XP Ugh...don't like school... XDD Well hope you like it! :D


End file.
